tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Josie Saltzman
Josette "Josie" Saltzman jest jedną z dwóch córek Alarica Saltzmana i Josette Laughlin. Jej siostrą bliźniaczką jest Lizzie Saltzman, z którą należy do Sabatu Bliźniąt. Josie przez szesnaście lat nie poznała swojej biologicznej matki, gdyż ta została zabita przez swojego brata, który ugodził ją w brzuch podczas swojego ślubu z Alarickiem. Dopiero w odcinku Mombie Dearest Josie wraz z Lizzie poznały swoją prawdziwą mamę, z którą jednak nie mogły długo pobyć, gdyż ta nie była sobą. Ponadto, Josette przyszła na świat w odcinku This Woman's Work. Otrzymała ona imię po swoje zmarłej biologicznej Mamie. Josie, przez pierwsze swoje lata mieszkała w Dallas, jednak później zamieszkała w Mystic Falls gdyż Alaric otworzył tam szkołę Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted której ta stała się częścią. Josie jest cykliczną postacią w Pamiętnikach Wampirów oraz główną postacią w Wampiry: Dziedzictwo. Josie należy do rodziny Saltzman i Parker. Jest także powiązana z rodziną Forbesów z powodu na jej przybraną matkę Caroline. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 6= W ''Let Her Go'', ''Jo podejrzewa u siebie zatrucie pokarmowe, gdyż ciągle wymiotowała. Czarownica połącza się ze swoim bratem Kaiem magią. Po skończonym rytuale mówi kobiecie, że jest ona w ciąży. W [[A Bird in a Gilded Cage|''A Bird in a Gilded Cage]], ''Jo wraz z Alarickiem wybierają imię dla dziecka. W [[I Never Could Love Like That|''I Never Could Love Like That]], ''Jo informuje Elene o ciąży. W ''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Josette i Bonnie zostały zaatakowane przez Lillian, podczas panieńskiego przyjęcia Jo. Gdy Lily miała już się pożywić Josette. Ciężarna kobieta w panice mówi wampirowi że jest w ciąży. Lillian wsłuchuje się w bicie serca i mówi przyszłej matce że spodziewa się bliźniąt. Jo mówi wszystko swojemu narzeczonemu i postanawiają nie mówić nic rodzinie kobiety o dzieciach, aby Sabat Bliźniąt nie użył ich przeciwko Kaiowi. W ''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'','' Jo zostaje zaatakowana przez swojego brata bliźniaka nożem. Kobieta umiera na miejscu, jak wszyscy sądzą bliźnięta też. |-|Sezon 7= W [[Best Served Cold|''Best Served Cold]], ''Valerie Tulle odkrywa, że bliźnięta żyją dzięki zaklęciu Sabatu Bliźniąt, które przeniosło dzieci z ciała Jo do Caroline. W odcinku [[Postcards from the Edge|''Postcards from the Edge]], ''okazuję się, że bliźnięta są czarownikami i takimi jak ich wuj Malachai Parker, który nie posiadał własnej magii, a mógł ją czerpać z innych magicznych rzeczy. Bliźnięta zaczeły wypompowywać magie z Caroline, co prowadziło do jej wysuszenia. thumb|245px|Mała Josette.W odcinku ''This Woman's Work, Caroline rodzi Josie oraz jej siostrę bliźniaczkę. Alaric nadaje jej na imię Josette, aby uhonorować jej biologiczną matkę. W ''Moonlight on the Bayou'', Alaric chcąc spełnić obietnicę daną Jo, postanawia przeprowadzić się wraz z swoimi córkami i Caroline do Dallas. Na początku Caroline nie radziła sobie z dziewczynkami, nie mogiłą ich uśpić. W futurospekcji odcinka widzimy Caroline wchodzącą do baru z bliźniaczkami. Kobieta pyta się barmanki gdzie może znaleźć Klausa. Barmanka odpowiada, że nikt nie widział go od trzech lat. W ''Requiem for a Dream'', Josie wraz z siostrą i Alarickiem dzwonią do ''Gods and Monsters'', Caroline i Alaric zabierają córki do Armory, by za pomocą swoich rzadkich zdolności magicznych otworzyły drzwi do zbrojowni, które były zamkneite przez zaklęcie Bonnie. |-|Sezon 8= The Originals Sezon 5 W The Tale of Two Wolves, Josie wraz z Lizzie są widziane po raz pierwszy, gdy machają do Caroline podczas oprowadzania nowych uczniów po szkole. Później Caroline prosi córki, by pomogły usunąć ducha Pustki i uratować życie Hope Mikealson. Zanim młode czarownice zdążyły porozmawiać o tym z Klausem Mikaelsonem, Alaric postanawia pokrzyżować ich plany i nie zgadza się, by córki pomagały Mikaelsonowi. Później jednak Alaric ulega i zgadza się, by bliźniaczki wykonały rytuał. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo |-|Sezon 1= W Some People Just Want to Watch the World Burn Josie wraz z Lizzie przygotowują się do meczu piłki nożnej, po chwili dowiadują się że ich tata nie bedzie uczestniczył w meczu bo musi odnaleźć Landona, są zawiedzione gdy dowiadują się że zabiera on Hope. Wkrótce rozpoczyna się mecz, drużyna początkowo udaje że przegrywa by zachować sekret szkoły. Jednak po zaangażowaniu Penelopy i i przekonaniach Lizzie postanawiają użyć swoich mocy by wygrać, jedyna Josie protestuje ale po chwil ulega i decyduje się pomóc. Wtedy też drużyna Stallions zaczyna remisować w meczu. Potem jedank Josie nie jest zachwycona i mówi że muszą przegrać wtedy też siedząca na ławce i oglądająca mecz Penelopa mówi że mogą wygrać uczciwie nie używając magii, cała drużyna omawia to i godzą się zwyciężyć bez użycia czarów. Josie jedank nadal to nie pasuje i podczas ostatniej rozgrywki sabotuje własną drużynę używająć magii i wtem też przegrywają spotkanie. Pod wieczór Josie wyznaje Lizzie że to przez nią przegrali dodaje też że ostanio uprawiała czarną magie z Hope, Lizzie jest zawiedziona lecz przebacza siostrze. W We're Being Punked, Pedro Alaric jako karę za zamieszki w meczu wysyła całą drużynę Stallions, na prace społeczne do Mystic Falls. Josie nie jest tym zachwycona. Ze względu na napięcie z jej siostrą Lizzie, współpracuje ona z Hope, w tym samym czasie pyta ją o Landona i Rafaela ta denerwuje się lecz po chwili oboje zaczynają się śmiać. Potem widzą M.G jak całuje się z Daną, następnie zaczynają rozmawiać ze sobą szczerze Josie mówi że Lizzie jest wrażliwa bo ich mama często wyjeżdża i tęskni za nią, Hope mówi że zna to uczucie. Potem Hope mówi że mogą za pomocą magii odnaleść Landona, Josie zgadza się i razem rzucają zaklęcie. Jednak nagle ta czuje ostry ból na brzuchu i mówi że Lizzie ma kłopoty. Potem szybko wracają do szkoły, odnajdują Alarica i zaczynają walke z Gargulcem. Hope z pomocą Josie przy użyciu magii roztrzaskują Gargulca. Potem krytykuje swojego ojca za to że naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo. Wieczorem razem z Lizzie siedzą i szczerze rozmawiają. W Hope Is Not the Goal Josie bierze udział w Apelu który zorganizował Alaric i Szeryf Donovan w celu poinformowania uczniów że zagineły Dana i Sasha ze szkoły w Mystic Falls mówi również że kilkoro uczniów wybierze się tam w celu poprawienia relacji po czym zgłasza się Lizzie, MG, Kaleb i Hope. Potem Josie pracuje nad zaklęciami ofensywnymi, i rozmawia z Rafaelem mówiąc mu ze szkoła uczy magii tylko defensywnej jednak przerywa im Jed samiec alfa wilków który chce pogadać z Rafaelem, Ci jednak odchodzą. Następnie Josie jest świadkiem napadnięcia watahy na Rafaela ta zadaje im ból za pomocą magii by pomóc chłopakowi. Potem spotyka go w starym młynie i stara uspokoić się jego gniew po chwili to jej się udaję. Potem obydwoje znajdują Sashę jedną z zaginionych uczennic uwięzioną w gigantycznej sieci. Jednak po chwili sami się zaplątują i nie mogą się uwolnić. Ten mówi żeby użyła magii, Josie mówi mu wtedy że pochodzi z sabatu bliźniąt i nie ma własnej mocy tylko musi ją czerpać z czegoś innego, Rafael mówi że on może być źródłem mocy gdyż jest wilkołakiem, ta wtedy całuje go w celu zaczerpnięcia mocy.thumb|220x220px|Rafael rozmawia z Josie. Potem zjawia się Arachne który zmienia się w pająka, Josie wtedy oszołamia go lecz tylko na chwile, z pomocą przychodzą jej Lizzie i Hope i razem za pomocą magii pokonują Pająka. Wieczorem Josie rozmawia z Rafaelem i mówi mu że warto zostać w szkole, następnie rozmawia z Lizzie i Alariciem ten jest zły że naraziły się na niebezpieczeństwo ta jednak dodajeże jakby w szkole uczyli magii ofensywnej to wszyscy czuli by się bezpieczniej. W Malivore Alaric podejmuję decyzję o utworzeniu rady honorowej w której ma się znaleźć jedna czarownica, jeden wilkołak i jeden wampir. Potem Josie przegląda program wyborczy Lizzie i radzi jej w sprawie kandydatury. Potem widzi Penelope jak z innymi dziewczynami obgaduje jej siostrę, ta jest zła gdyż myśli że Penelope też chce kandydować by zrobić na złość Lizzie, ta jednak wmawia Josie że sama wie że Lizzie się nie nadaję. Później Josie mówi Lizzie że przekonała czarownice by głosowały na nią, po czym przeszkadza im Rafael, ta początkowo myśli że przyszedł do niej lecz po chwil ten ignoruję ją i zwraca się z prośbą do Lizzie. Ta przysłuchuję się całej rozmowie. Potem przekupuję innych uczniów by głosowali na jej siostrę, wszystkiemu przygląda się Penelope która nie jest zadowolona. Następnie Emma ogłasza wyniki głosowania okazuję się że reprezentantem wilków został Rafael, wampirów Kaleb a niespodziewanie reprezentantem czarownic zostaję ona sama. Później rozmawia z Lizzie i mówi że nie wie dlaczego została wybrana, dodaję też że może zrezygnować a na jej miejsce wskoczy Lizzie ta jednak mówi że nie zajęła nawet drugiego miejsca. Potem Josie jest na spotkaniu rady honorowej, mają oni zdecydować czy Landon zostaje w szkole czy też z niej odchodzi początkowo głosy są podzielone jednak potem po wysłuchaniu Hope głos Josie zawarza na tym że Landon ma odejść gdyż nie jest tu bezpieczny. W Mombie Dearest bliźniaczki obchodzą swoje szesnaste urodziny. Rano Josie zostaje powitana przez uradowaną Lizzie która przytula ją i mówi że zapowiada się niesamowita impreza, zwierza się też jej że uprawiała seks z Rafaelem. Josie jest w lekkim szoku i nie wie co powiedzieć. Nagle zjawia się Penelope która konfrontuję się z Lizzie po czym mówi że przyszła je pocieszyć gdyż ich mama nie przyjeżdża. Bliźniaczki są zdziwione i postanawiają to wyjaśnić idą do gabinetu swojego taty, okazuję się ma on zamknięte drzwi ten mówi że pakuję dla nich prezenty, jednak te domyślają się że Alaric kłamie i za pomocą magii otwierają drzwi po czym widzą go z jakąś kobietą, po chwili Josie domyśla się kto to i pokazuję Lizzie zdjęcie na którym jest Alaric i Jo, Lizzie mówi że to ich biologiczna matka. Potem Jo mówi że to niemożliwe, Alaric jednak odpowiada że sabat przeniósł je do Caroline i to ona jest ich matką. Później Lizzie przedstawia się i mówi że ma imię po swojej matce, następnie Josie również się przedstawia, Jo jest mile zaskoczona gdy dowiaduję się że Josie ma imię po niej. Później Alaric przepytuję Jo po przez wykrywacz kłamstw. Josie pyta ją jak poznała ich tatę, ta z przyjemnością odpowiada. Wieczorem bliźniaczki przygotowują się do swojej imprezy urodzinowej, Lizzie rozmawia z Josie i mówi że Jo nie jest ich matką tylko Caroline po czym wychodzi. Josie w tym czasie znajduję prezent w kopercie, talizman który podarowała jej Hope. Potem już prawie gotowa na imprezę, spotyka Jo i pyta się jej czy umie pleść warkocza. Następnie Jo czesze Josie i obydwie rozmawiają Jo mówi że ta przypomina ją gdy była w jej wieku. Potem Josie zaprasza ją na jej imprezę ta przyjmuję zaproszenie. Potem idą razem przez las nagle ta mdleje Josie mówi że pójdzie po pomoc lecz ta nagle wstaję i atakuję ją. Później okazuję się że Josie została pochowana żywcem, szukają jej Hope, MG i Penelope. Następnie odnajdują ją, Hope wtedy mówi że talizman działa, ta pyta się co robi, Hope odpowiada że słyszymy to co ciche. Potem Josie bierze prysznic gdy wychodzi z łazienki zastaję MG wraz z Penelopą, dziękuję MG zaś na Penelopę zwala całą winę, ta zaś broni się i mówi że śwaiat potrzebuję róźnych ludzi następnie zaczyna całować Josie. Ta odpycha ją i mówi że jej nienawidzi, po czym całuję Penelope. Później Josie wraz z Lizzie dowiadują się że muszą wyssać magię z Jo, na koniec ona wraz z Lizzie, Alariciem i Jo rozmawiają, Jo mówi że są oni spełnieniem ich marzeń. W There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True Josie wraz z Lizzie wracają z Europy, Josie w porównaniu do siostry jest zadowolona i cieszy się na widok swojego taty. Potem Josie pojawia się w fikcyjnym świecie wymyślonym przez Lizzie, tam na początku, razem trenują z Alarickiem po czym ten mówi im że muszą oprowadzić nowego rekruta. Następnie bliźniaczki witają nowego ucznia Jeda, tam również Josie uświadamia siostrze że nawet z pomocą Damona Salvatore'a nie mają finansów na utrzymanie całej szkoły. Potem Josie i Alaric szukają nowych nadprzyrodzonych istot by móc im zaproponować naukę w szkole Salvatore, z pomocą przychodzi im Lizzie co do prowadza do Hope Mikaelson. W drugim życzeniu Lizzie, bliźniaczki uczęszczają do lokalnej szkoły w Mystic Falls, Josie jest szkolną gwiazdą i spotyka się z Connorem a Dana jest jej przyjaciółką. Następnie Josie przedstawia Lizzie plany swojej przyszłości z Connorem i prosi ją o to by zdobyła dla niej magiczny zegarek Alarica. Później Josie przychodzi na bal, tam Lizzie stara się przekonać ją że widziała Danę całującą się z Connorem, ta nie wierzy siostrze i prosi ją o oddanie zdobytego zegarka, wtem Lizzie wysysa magię i mówi że to dla jej dobra, Josie zła odpowiada że jej nienawidzi, po czym Lizzie wpada w furię i wyjawia na oczach całej szkoły ich nadnaturalne zdolności, wtem zjawia się Alaric i mówi że muszą uciekać, nagle jednak zjawia się Hope, Jed, Kaleb i mały Pedro mówiąc im że przyjechali po Alarica. Następnie Josie, Lizzie i Alaric przyjeżdżają do miejsca gdzie znajduję się szkoła Mikaelson, tam Hope proponuję Alarickowi zostanie dyrektorem i zaprzyjaźnia się z Josie. W rzeczywistym świecie Josie jest widziana na końcu, chce ona uspokoić siostrę lecz gdy wchodzi do pokoju zostaję mocno przytulona przez Lizzie. W We're Gonna Need A Spotlight w szkole Salvatore odbywa się coroczny pokaz talentów, Josie wraz z Lizzie wyczekują na wieczór by zaprezentować swój występ, jednak ich plany psuje Alaric który ogłasza że pokaz talentów zostaje przeniesiony z powodu nowo przybyłego potwora, którym niespodziewanie okazuję się być Jednorożec. Bliźniaczki jednak nie poddają się i idą do Alarica by przekonać go by jednak show odbyło się. Ten po ich namowie, zgadza się na zorganizowanie pokazu. Następnie Josie wraz z innymi przygotowuję salę na wieczór, tam rozmawiając z dziwnie zachowującą się Hope, podchodzi do niej Penelope i daję jej liścik, po czym odchodzi, Josie jednak nie ma ochoty go czytać. Później Josie spóźniona przychodzi na próbę, tam mówi Lizzie szczerze co myśli i dodaję że nie będzie stać w ostatnim rzędzie i że chce zaśpiewać piosenkę. Lizzie zgadza się. Następnie rozpoczyna się wieczorny pokaz talentów, Josie jednak chce się wyrwać i przekonuję do tego Penelope, po czym idą do starego młyna, tam całują się i chcą zabrać urnę, jednak przeszkadza im Hope, Josie chce ją zaatakować jednak w tym samym momencie zjawia się Lizzie, Josie widząc ją mówi co o niej myśli, Lizzie jednak nie zwraca na to uwagi lecz zakłada ją bransoletkę z prądem, bransoletka kopie ją i z jej ucha wypada ślimak, okazuję się że przez nie wszyscy zachowywali się dziwnie i byli pod wpływem potwora. Następnie zostaje wznowiony pokaz talentów, Josie nie może uwierzyć ze chciała zaśpiewać, Lizzie jednak przekonuję ją by wykonała utwór i że ona tym razem będzie gwiazdą. Josie za namową siostry decydują się zaśpiewać, wszystko wychodzi idealnie a czarownice wygrywają pokaz. W There's a Mummy on Main Street trwają ferie, Josie wraz z Lizzie, Hope, Kalebem, Emmą, Dorianem i Alarickiem udają się na wycieczkę w celu odnalezieniu Urny. Już na początku atmosfera jest napięta, w samochodzie dochodzi do wielu sprzeczek. Gdy docierają na miejsce, Lizzie, Hope i Josie idą rozejrzeć się po mieście, tam również Lizzie zaczyna kłócić się z Hope o to że co roku ciągle im coś psuję, obwinia ją również że niegdyś wznieciła pożar w swoim pokoju by zepsuć im ferie, ta jednak zaprzecza, nagle Josie zostaje ukąszona, po chwili pojawia się wielka plaga szerszeni, we trójkę ukrywają się w restauracji. Następnie po przejściu plagi, dziewczyny odnajdują personel medyczny który pomaga ludziom po przejściu plagi, tam ponownie spotykają się z Alarickiem, Emmą i Kalebem. Później Hope rozpoznaje Ryana Clarke'a. Josie, dopytuje o niego, Hope odpowiada, że spotkali go w Kansas, kiedy one podróżowały po Europie. Po tym Lizzie ponownie konforntuje się z Hope, jednak Josie milczy. Później Alarick, Hope, Lizzie i Josie muszą odnaleźć mumię która jest kolejnym potworem i która ma urnę. Podczas szukania mumii, Hope wraz z Lizzie nie odpuszczają i nadal się kłócą Josie chce im przerwać jednak te nie chcą słuchać dopiero po tym gdy, ta mówi, że na ulicy jest mumia Hope i Lizzie zaczynają milczeć. Następnie zaczynają współpracować by pokonać mumię, jednak po chwili mumia atakuje Hope i Lizzie i te zaczynają wymiotować owadami. Josie szybko reaguje i rzuca na siebie zaklęcie by uchronić się przed klątwą mumii. Po czym atakuję mumię zaklęciem ognia, ta przeradza się w proch i odzyskuje urnę. Następnie siedzą i oczekują w samochodzie, na Alarica który uważa że to skarabeusz może utrzymać mumię przy życiu, chwile potem mumia odradza się, okazuje się również że urna została ponownie skradziona, tam Kaleb według zaleceń Alaricka bierze skarabeusz i rzucza Josie i Lizzie które wysysają z niego magię, chwile potem mumia umiera. Później wracając do szkoły, Hope i Lizzie odbywają szczerą rozmowę i godzą się, Hope chce również wiedzieć skąd wiedziała o niej tyle złych rzeczy i kto jej to wszystko powiedział, Lizzie wtem spogląda na Josie zaś ta odwraca wzrok. Później Lizzie i Hope chcą się dowiedzieć dlaczego ta skłóciła je ze sobą, Josie mówi im całą prawdę o tym że podkochiwała się w Hope i że to ona przez przypadek wznieciła pożar gdy wsunęła liścik do jej pokoju jednak tego pożałowała. W Let's Just Finish the Dance w szkole Salvatore odbywa się konkurs Miss Mystic Falls, Josie zgłasza swoją kandydaturę, jednak jednocześnie kibicuje Lizzie i mówi Penelope, że korona należy do niej, ta nie jest zadowolona jednak każe jej przeczytać dany jej ostatnio liścik. Następnie Josie zostaje wezwana przez Lizzie gdzie znajduje się również Hope i Penelope, ogłasza ona że wycofuje się z konkursu gdyż głównym sędzią jest matka Dany, chce wyznaczyć zastępczynie na jej miejsce, początkowo Josie myśli o sobie, jednak ta nagle zaskakuje i wyznacza Hope. Później odbywa się próba, Penelope mówi że bedzie jej nową partnerką, gdyż nakłoniła MG żeby zrezygnował, Josie nie jest zachwycona. Następnie Penelopa upiera się że Lizzie znów odstawia, ją na bok, ta zaś jednak zaprzecza i mówi że to jest ich plan by pomóc Hope, Penelope w to nie wierzy. Później Josie ponownie spotyka Penelope i oddaje jej długopis i mówi że wie, że ta ją szpiegowała, dziewczyna tłumaczy się że w ten sposób chciała jej pomóc, ta jednak nie chce pomocy. Później Josie pojawia się na konkursie, towarzyszy jej Penelope, gdy jednak Josie zostaje wywołana, spada ze schodów, Penelope ze złością każe jej przeczytać list, po czym dziewczyna robi to. Po przeczytaniu listu przychodzi do Lizzie i mówi że Penelope odchodzi ze szkoły, Lizzie odpowiada że wiedziała o tym i, że cieszy się z tego faktu, Josie jest zła, że ta jej nie powiedziała i mówi że Penelope miała racje w tym że ta myśli tylko o sobie, Lizzie jednak wypiera się tego. Jo zraniona mówi siostrze, że wolała postawić na Hope niż na nią i że nie liczą się dla niej uczucia, dodaje także że sukienka którą założyła Hope jest tak naprawdę od Klausa Mikaelsona po czym odchodzi. Później Josie żegna się z Penelope, ta zaś daje jej dziennik i mówi by przeczytała wpis na temat połączenia, po czym mówi że zrozumie co nią kierowało, Josie jest poruszona, na koniec Penelope całuje Josie, ta odwzajemnia pocałunek. }} |-|Sezon 2= Rozpoczynają się wakacje, Josie pozostaje jednak w szkole Salvatore, zaś Lizzie wyjeżdża do Europy do Caroline. W I'II Never Give Up Hope Josie kontaktuje się ze swoją siostrą za pomocą magii, Lizzie opowiada jej o swoich wakacjach w Europie, zaś Josie przekazuje jej informacje na temat ostatnich wydarzeń w szkole Salvatore i mówi, że szuka informacji na temat tajemniczego Ascendantu, Lizzie zachęca ją by ta przyjechała do Europy, jednak ta odpowiada, że musi pilnować Alarica który nie radzi sobie po zwolnieniu z posady dyrektora. Później Josie rozmawia z Alarickiem o Malivore, a następnie młoda czarownica chce porozmawiać o Ascendencie i o połączeniu, Alaric jednak widząc Landona zbywa ją. Potem oboje rozmawiają z Landonem, który szuka informacji na temat jak przemienić Rafaela, po chwili ponownie Josie dopytuje Alaricka o Ascendant i o połączenie co doprowadza ją jednak do napięcia po między nią a jej tatą. Później Josie jest świadkiem, gdy Landon świadomie okalecza się topiąc by móc zapomnieć o problemach, ta widząc to, jest zła i mówi by zamiast myśleć o śmierci zaczęli żyć. Następnie przez resztę wakacji, Landon i Josie spędzają razem dobrze się bawiąc. W sierpniu Josie kontaktuje się z Lizzie i opowiada jej o czasie spędzonym z Landonem, ta jednak uważa, że Ci nie pasują do siebie, i proponuje by ta dołączyła do niej i Caroline podczas podróży do Rzymu, jednak panna Saltzman odrzuca ofertę. Potem spotyka się z Landonem który martwi się, że Rafael zaginął, Josie uspokaja go i mówi, że rzuci zaklęcie lokalizujące. Następnie robi to, a Landon zwierza się jej i mówi jej prawdę o tym, że Alaric okłamał ją co do Ascendantu. Później Josie ma wyrzuty do Alaricka, jednak ten wyjawia jej w końcu prawdę, następnie Josie przekazuje informacje Lizzie i mówi jej, że ich wujek przeżył połączenie i obecnie przebywa w więziennym świecie, Lizzie chce go odwiedzić jednak ta wyjawia jej że ten wujek zabił Jo, ich biologiczną matkę podczas ślubu z ich ojcem Alarickiem, po czym obydwie decydują się zostawić Ascendant w spokoju. Potem Josie dołącza do Landona, podczas wieczoru filmowego, Landon wyjawia jej wtedy, że jej zaklęcie działa a Rafael nie zaginął tylko nie chce być z nimi, Josie pociesza go, po czym całuje, Landon odwzajemnia jej uczucia i pocałunek. This Year Will Be Different rozpoczyna się nowy rok szkolny, Josie rozmawia z Lizzie, potem wita się z Landonem i razem postanawiają wybrać się na ich pierwszą randkę, później Josie uczestniczy w apelu wraz z innymi uczniami i poznaje nowego dyrektora, profesora Vardemusa. Następnie bierze udział w lekcjach, gdzie razem z Landonem, śmieją się z nowego profesora, po chwili napięcie jednak wzrasta gdy panna Saltzman widzi, że inna uczennica obok z ławki podrywa Landona rysując go i ironicznie się do niej uśmiechając. Josie zła, pobiera magię z ławki i rzuca na nią zaklęcie, gdzie tej zaczyna lecieć krew z nosa, wszystkiemu przygląda się profesor Vardemus. Później przez chwile rozmawia z Landonem o dzisiejszej wspólnej kolacji, ten proponuje sushi, ta niechętnie się zgadza. Później obydwoje udają się do miasta na randkę, jednak Josie po całej kolacji wraca niezadowolona, widzi to Landon, jednak dziewczyna udaje, że wszystko gra. Następnie wieczorem Landon przychodzi do pokoju Josie, ten widzi, że ta jest nieswoja, Jo wyznaje mu prawdę i mówi o swoich obawach, Landon także zwierza się jej i mówi, że ta mu imponuje, obydwoje dochodzą do porozumienia i zostają oficjalnie parą po czym całują się. W nocy Josie przebywa w kuchni, po chwili pojawia się profesor Vardemus i daje jej radę co do magii zaprasza ją także do udziału w nowym programie który ten tworzy dla zaawansowanych uczniów i tylko na zaproszenie, ta jednak milczy lecz jest zadowolona. W You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know ma się odbyć coroczny mecz piłki nożnej między Mystic Falls High a szkołą Salvatore, Josie wraz z innymi uczestniczy w apelu, gdzie dyrektor Vardemus, oświadcza, że w tym roku muszą pokazać się i wygrać za pomocą swej magii, informuje także uczniów, że Landon jest nowym rozgrywającym. Później przed meczem Josie pomaga Landonowi w treningu, jednak widząc, że ten sobie nie radzi postanawia pomóc mu za pomocą magii by mógł dobrze rzucać. Następnie rozpoczyna się mecz, Josie chce za wszelką cenę wygrać, wykorzystuje do tego magię, grając nieuczciwie jednak profesor Vardmeus jest zadowolony widząc, że szkoła Salvatore prowadzi. Potem, podczas przerwy Josie nie chce przestać używać magii, jednakże widząc, że Landon gdzieś zniknął chce zagrać w dawnym stylu z Lizzie na czele, bez używania mocy. Później Lizzie zgadza się, i każe siostrze nie zgubić piłki, gdy Josie łapie piłkę, podbiega Ethan i przechwyca ją, dorównując tym samym w punktach szkole Salvatore. Następnie wszystkiemu przygląda się profesor Vardemus, po czym rozmawia z Josie i daje jej zaklęcie by ta podczas kolejnej rundy rzuciła je na Ethana, panna Saltzman robi to jednak nie znając skutku zaklęcia jest przerażona gdy widzi, że zaklęcie wykręciło chłopakowi rękę. Później Jo żałuje, że rzuciła zaklęcie, chce wszystko wytłumaczyć Alarickowi, jednak nie zdąża gdyż ten odjeżdża. Wieczorem siedzi w głównym holu, po chwili zjawia się Landon obydwoje zwierzają się sobie, chłopak wyznaje, także, że potwory wróciły i znów na niego polują, Josie pociesza go, mówiąc, że najpierw będą musiały pokonać potężną czarownicę i obiecuje go chronić przed Malivore, na koniec całują się. W Since When Do You Speak Japanese? Josie przygląda się wysypce na swojej ręce, i jest zaniepokojona. Po chwili odwiedza ją w pokoju profesor Vardemus, Jo oświadcza mu, że skończyła z czarną magią, ten jednak odpowiada, że gdyby potrzebowała pomocy w tej dziedzinie, to jego drzwi zawsze są dla niej otwarte. Później panna Saltzman pojawia się przy bramie, obok Doriana i tłumaczy mu z japońskiego co mówi Karutta, nowy przybyły z Malivore. Następnie Josie prosi Lizzie o pomoc w sprawie ochrony Landona, ta jednak odmawia gdyż mówi, że najważniejsze jest dla niej zdrowie psychiczne. Później prowadzi go do szkoły Mystic Falls High gdzie spotyka Alaricka, Landona i Hope razem, widząc to wzrasta w niej napięcie i mówi, że Hope chociaż jest nadprzyrodzona to jednak nie można jej ufać, Alaric jednak łagodzi sytuację. Potem Josie opowiada historię Karutty i mówi że poszukuje on demona tak zwanego "Oni" a można go zabić tylko za pomocą jego magicznego miecza. Wszyscy postanawiają się zaangażować. Następnie panna Saltzman, tworzy magiczną barierę i zamyka Landona w biurze Alarica dla jego bezpieczeństwa, Landon jednak proponuje inne rozwiązanie, chcąc przejąć demona na siebie a później chce by ta go zabiła. Młoda czarownica jednak odpowiada, że nie mogą ryzykować. Później informuje Alarica i Hope o planie Landona, jednak Ci także uważają, że to głupota. Potem Josie dołącza do nich, jednak okazuje się, że Landon uciekł, Josie obwinia za wszystko Hope, jednakże po chwili dochodzą do wniosku, że ten został opętany i, że zmierza w kierunku portalu, obydwie postanawiają rzucić zaklęcie lokalizujące by móc go odnaleźć. Wieczorem odnajdują Landona razem z Lizzie przywiązaną do drzewa, ta walczy z demonem w tym samym mówiąc, że dłużej nie wytrzyma i błaga ją by ta to zakończyła zabijając ją, Josie nie chce do tego dopuścić i znajduje inne rozwiązanie, wysysa ona czarną magię z miecza i używa jej na Lizzie w celu wyciągnięcia z niej demona. Josie udaje się to a "Oni" wraca do Malivore. Po całym zdarzeniu bliźniaczki Saltzman mdleją z wycieńczenia. Następnie Josie udaje się do dyrektora Vardemusa, i przyznaje, że uprawiała czarną magię i, że źle się czuje, ten pomaga jej i pokazuje Mora Minserium klepsydrę która pomaga czarownicom w pozbywaniu się z ciała czarnej magii, Josie decyduje się z korzystać danej jej pomocy. Później Jo, pojawia się w pokoju Landona i przez chwile słucha jak ten gra na gitarze, potem chwile rozmawiają i zaczynają się całować, po między nimi zaczyna rodzić się głębsze uczucie, gdy Josie jednak chce spędzić z nim wspólną pierwszą noc, Landon mówi, że to jeszcze za wcześnie by mogli to zrobić dzisiejszej nocy. W Screw Endgame trwają przygotowania do dyskoteki z lat 80, Josie zaangażowana wciąż myśli o jej związku z Landonem, gdy spotyka go w głównej sali mówi, że poprosiła Lizzie by ta zotstała wieczorem z tatą a Ci będą mogli spędzić razem noc. Później Josie rozmawia z Profesorem Vardemusem, nagle zjawia się Alaric i mówi, że Ci byli umówieni na wspólny Lunch, Josie przyznaje się, że zapomniała o tym, a także informuje, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach już dobrze się czuje. Następnie Jo, przygotowuje się do dyskoteki, po chwili ponownie zjawia się Alaric i pyta się czy to prawda, że ta głosowała za jego zwolnieniem, Josie przynaje się i mówi, że zrobiła to dla niego by ten mógł skupić się na sobie. Potem, rozpoczyna się dyskoteka Josie przed wejściem na imprezę rozmawia z Landonem, i informuje go, że nie muszą dzisiaj tańczyć, ten zaś mówi jej, że także nie muszą dzisiejszej nocy uprawiać seksu. Panna Saltzman czuje się zmieszana, lecz rozumie i przyznaje mu rację. Następnie Obydwoje w swoim gronie dobrze bawią się na dyskotece. Gdy przychodzi czas, na wolny taniec, razem patrzą i zbliżają się do siebie, obydwoje podejmują decyzję, że jest to dobry moment na to by ich związek przenieść na wyższy poziom. Następnie udają się razem do pokoju Josie, i chcą spędzić razem pierwszą wspólną noc, dziewczyna pyta się jednak, czy ten ma zabezpieczenie, Landon zszokowany odpowiada, że o tym zapomniał lecz każe jej chwile poczekać, po czym wybiega z pokoju Jo. Następnie mijają minuty, Josie wciąż oczekuje na Landona, po chwili jednak zaczyna słyszeć szelest, wiedząc, że to szczury chce je przegonić lecz po chwili odnajduje notatnik Landona i znajduje w środku napisaną przez niego piosenkę o Hope, ta jest załamana. Później wraca Landon i mówi, że jest już gotowy, młoda czarownica jednak wyznaje, że ona nie jest jeszcze gotowa i pyta się czy mogą jeszcze poczekać, Landon zgadza się i proponuje jej herbaty, ta zgadza się, gdy ten wychodzi, ta rozżalona nadal przegląda notatnik Landona. Wygląd zewnętrzny Trzyletnia Josie ma brązowe oczy, jak i ścięte do ramion włosy. Jako nastolatka Josette, upodobniła się do swojej biologicznej matki Jo. jochild.png|Sezon 8 Josie saltzman.png|The Originals: Sezon 5 Josie1x1.png|Wampiry: Dziedzictwo Osobowość Josie to dobra i utalentowana czarownica. Jest przeciwnością swojej siostry, jest zrównoważona i opanowana, w trudnych sytuacjach umie zachować zimną krew. Za wszelką cenę stara się chronić swoich bliskich. Jest także gotowa do wyrzeczeń i zrobi wszystko dla swojej siostry Lizzie by ta była szczęśliwa. Często jest także przez nią wykorzystywana nie widząc jednak nic w tym złego. Josie ma wielki potencjał i jest zdolna do wielkiej magii. Jest także biseksualna lecz czuje się z tym dobrze i komfortowo. Moce i zdolności Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, czarownicy są podatni na czary. Relacje |-|Rodzina= Lizzie Saltzman Jest siostrą bliźniaczką Jo. Razem uczęszczają do szkoły Salvatore Boarding School for Young & Gifted. Są bardzo ze sobą zżyte, wprawdzie nigdy się ze sobą nie rozstawały. Mają dobry kontakt, chodź czasami zdarzają się między nimi małe sprzeczki. Pomimo iż są bliźniaczkami, różnią się od siebie nie tylko wyglądem lecz także charakterem. Josie bardzo kocha swoją siostrę i chce dla niej jak najlepiej, przez co sama czasami ląduję na drugi plan, chodź Jo wie że Lizzie ma trudny charakter i często myśli wyłącznie o sobie to i tak za wszelką cenę chcę ją wspierać i chronić. Alaric Saltzman Josie bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę, a w szczególności jej Ojca Alarica, jest w stanie poświęcić dużo dla swojej rodziny, zdenerwowała się jednak gdy ten obronił Hope przed Gargulcem w ostateczności nic mu się nie stało lecz ta była na niego zła gdyż mógł zginąć. |-|Przyjaciele= Rafael Waithe thumb|225x225px|Pocałunek Jo i Rafaela.Od samego początku Josie tak jak jej siostrze bliźniaczce podobał się Rafael, jednak jak sama stwierdziła Lizzie ma zawsze pierwszeństwo. W Hope is Not the Goal, Josie ratuje wilkołaka przed watahą i za pomocą magii zadaje im ból. Kiedy muszą razem zmierzyć się z niebezpieczeństwem jakim okazała się Arachne, Josie całuje Rafaela, by zaczerpnąć od niego magię i móc uratować ich przed pająkiem. Obecnie jednak są przyjaciółmi. Hope Mikaelson Josie i Hope nigdy nie miały bardzo dobrego kontaktu, ich relacja poprawiła się, podczas gdy razem musiały wykonywać prace społeczne, wtedy po raz pierwszy porozmawiały ze sobą szczerze. |-|Partnerzy= Penelope Park thumb|212px|Penelope całuje Josie.Josie i Penelope prawdopodobnie mają długą historię ich dawnego związku, lecz ta na razie nie jest nam obecnie znana. Josie kochała Penelope, lecz prawdopodobnie ta sprawiała jej przykrość już w czasie chodzenia. Po zakończeniu związku Josie określała ją jako zła i starała się robić wszystko by jej nie lubić. Była również zła na Penelope, gdy ta przekonała wszystkich do głosowania na nią, a nie na jej siostrę Lizzie. Penelope jednak zrobiła to specjalnie, gdyż nie lubiła Lizzie i nie chciała, by ta wysługiwała się Josie. Wystąpienia Sezon 2 *I'II Never Give Up Hope *This Year Will Be Different *You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know *Since When Do You Speak Japanese? *Screw Endgame Sezon 8 *''Hello, Brother'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''The Lies Are Going To Catch Up With You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Sezon 1 *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story *''There's Always a Loophole Sezon 7 *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (futurospekcja) *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (futurospekcja) *''I Would for You'' (niemowle) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' The Originals: Sezon 5 *''The Tale of Two Wolves]] Media:Tutaj wprowadź wzór }} Ciekawostki *Jej pełne imię to Josette, które ma po swojej biologicznej matce. *To trzeci poród w historii oraz [[Pamiętniki wampirów (serial)|''Pamiętniki Wampirów]]'' oraz The Originals.'' **Pierwszy Nadii Petrovej, drugi Hope Mikaelson. *Josie i Lizzie to pierwsze dzieci w urodzone przez wampira. *Josie i Lizzie tak samo jak Elena mają dwie matki. *W przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry, Josie odziedziczyła więcej cech po rodzinie Saltzman. *Jest panseksualna. *Josie podczas rozmowy z Landonem ujawniła, że jest uczulona na wodorosty. *Zna i umie posługiwać się płynnie językiem japońskim. Galeria |-|Wampiry: Dziedzictwo= |-|The Originals= |-|Pamiętniki Wampirów= Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie główne Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Rodzina Saltzman Kategoria:Rodzina Parker Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt Kategoria:Uczniowie Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie